everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Souris
Justin Souris is the older son of Princess Joliette from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Little Good Mouse. He is the older brother of Joseph Souris. Info Name: Justin Souris Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Little Good Mouse Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Joseph Souris Secret Heart's Desire: To learn responsibility through working with turkeys. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at working with turkeys. Storybook Romance Status: My girlfriend is Linda Gänsehirtin. Even though I'm into flirting, my heart is reserved for her. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I complain about work a bit too much, especially when it's work that isn't to my liking. I feel like I'd rather goof off. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care, of course!. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I like to charm the ladies, though some of the guys in this class are jerks about it. I prefer charming the ladies without looking like a jerk. Best Friend Forever After: My little brother Joseph. He's such a sweetie. Character Appearance Justin is of average height, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt, black suspenders, tan shorts, and brown shoes. Personality Justin is a hopeless flirt who loves to talk to girls. However, a lot of girls find him annoying. Justin is desperate to be considered cool, often using rather ridiculous methods. He is close with his younger brother and tries to keep him out of trouble. Biography What's up? My name is Justin Souris. I am one of Princess Joliette's two sons. I am the older one. Mom was born to a queen whose husband was killed by a wicked and ugly king. This king wanted Grandma to marry Mom to his son. A mouse, who was actually a fairy, helped Grandma out and offered to help Mom, but Mom was stolen by the mouse fairy's rival Cancaline. When Mom was fifteen, she met the ugly prince. She was working as a turkey herder, and the ugly prince offered her fine garments and jewels. Mom refused, and she argued with him while her turkeys trampled the fine garments and jewels. The mouse fairy saw them and realized that Mom was the princess. Mom was dressed as a princess and the mouse fairy went to tell the queen. But then the wicked king heard of it, and when Mom refused, he and his son locked her in a tower. The fairy, in her mouse form, bit the king and his son, and the two killed each other in a fit of rage. She then freed Mom and found her the most handsome prince she could find, who Mom married. I am living pretty well. My parents are happy together. In addition to my brother Joseph, I have three older sisters, Judith, Julie, and Jeanne. They've all graduated from Ever After High. My grandmother has remarried to Princess Ravissante's father, and I have two stepcousins, Hyacinthe and Florent. I love it here at Ever After High. My brother Joseph and I are turkey herders - we have lots of turkeys and we herd them all over the farm. We take them around the school and even to the beach. Many students forget that Joseph and I are both princes since we are often out herding turkeys. I like my job, but I don't think I want to follow my mom's destiny. I'd rather do my own thing. I am pretty social and outgoing, and I'm somewhat popular here. I'm on good terms with Daring Charming - we get along even though I'm a Rebel and he is a Royal - though I'm also friendly with a lot of unpopular kids as well (after all, Joseph's not very popular here, and yet he's the Royal). I also like to charm the girls. I keep an eye on Joseph - that's why he's my roommate. I'm very concerned for him since he is really shy and sensitive, plus he can be childish, which is why he gets made fun of a lot. We're very close. Joseph appreciates me being protective of him. Trivia *Justin's surname means "mouse" in French. *Justin has a cage of white mice in his room. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Little Good Mouse Category:French